


You Have Me

by Amnesiriasis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Family relation problems, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of the Captain and Vice-Captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnesiriasis/pseuds/Amnesiriasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MatsuHana Week, Day 4: <b> At Midnight </b> // No Control</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Me

“When we ask for love, we don't ask others to be fair to us-but rather to care for us, to be considerate of us. There is a world of difference here between demanding justice... and begging or pleading for love.”  
-Mortimer Adler

 

\---

Under the light of a small lamp, Matsukawa was reading a book in his dark room, sitting comfortably on his bed. He was so engrossed with the book that he doesn't notice his phone vibrating until the last minute.

"Hello?"

"Matsukawa." The other one said, their voice hoarse and cracking as if the person was crying and it was very familiar.

"Hanamaki?" Matsukawa looks at his alarm clock and in bright red numbers, it screamed '12:29' at him, "it's already midnight and are you crying?"

"Can-- May I stay over at your place tonight?"

"Huh? What for?"

"Please." The other person pleads.

Matsukawa immediately knew that something was wrong with Hanamaki. 

"Sure, do you want me to pick you up?" 

“No, it’s fine,” he heard sniffing and coughing on the mobile phone, “I’ll just go there myself.”

“Are you sure?” Matsukawa stands from his bed and looks out of the window, “it’s pretty dark out there.”

“It’s, uh, alright.” He could hear screaming in the background, “I’ll be going now, thanks Matsukawa.”

“Anytime Hanamaki.” And with that, the phone call ends. Matsukawa stares at the mobile number on his screen, Hanamaki seemed so distressed at the moment and he knew that the other isn’t easily upset so that means that this is a big thing for the other to react like that.

He waited for the other to arrive at his home and after several minutes, he heard a car park on front of his house. Looking outside his window, he easily recognizes that it’s the other’s car. He goes downstairs to greet the other and when he opens the door he was very surprised at Hanamaki’s state; strawberry-blond hair tousled and disheveled, eyes puffy from crying, still wearing pajamas; the other’s grey sweater hung from one shoulder, and the other didn’t even bother to get sandals.

“Hey,” the other greets softly, “I’m uh, sorry for bothering you at this time.”

“Nah, it’s fine come in.”

Hanamaki enters the house and Matsukawa closes the main door, after doing so he turns to the other only to be enveloped in a tight hug; the others’ finger clinging tightly to his shirt. Gathering his bearings, he wraps his arm around the shorter man’s waist and his other hand on the back of the strawberry-blonde's head, holding the other closely and whispering words of comfort as the man in pajamas cried onto his shirt.

“Hey, let me get you something to drink.” He said to the man who clung to him, the latter just responding by nodding.

Hanamaki held on to the hem of his sweatshirt and followed him to the kitchen while rubbing his tear-filled eyes. After he got a glass of water, he gave it to the other man who accepts it gratefully and chugs it down. 

Observing the other, he noticed that Hanamaki was wearing a pastry-print pants and he would’ve teased him if the other wasn’t having such a bad day, it was actually adorable but he was more worried about the strawberry-blonde’s current state.

He escorts Hanamaki to his room and they sit on his bed.

“Hey,” he starts, “do you wanna talk about it or not? I’ll listen.”

Hanamaki just looks at him and places both of his hands on his face then starts crying.

“I’m a fucking failure.” 

“Shh, no you’re not.”

“Yes, I am, that’s what they said.” The shorter man managed to croak out between sobs.

“Who said that?”

“My parents.”

“Why, what happened?” 

“It just started normally but then when we talked about which course I’m taking up on college, they disapproved of my choice and started forcing me to take up their course of choice,” Matsukawa listened attentively at the other’s story, “when I tried to voice out my opinion they got mad at me and started screaming at me, calling me a failure and that they’ll make me quit volleyball and other bullshit.” Hanamaki ended bitterly.

“I don’t know it just,” Hanamaki looks down and shrugs, “it feels like they hate me, you know like, when I get good grade they just, I don’t know, they just look at it and say a simple ‘good job’ and when I do something that they don’t like, they keep on repeating it on and on and on it makes me sick.”

The other man pulls his legs up to his chest and hugs them, sobbing uncontrollably. Matsukawa takes his blanket and wraps it around Hanamaki and sits right next to him, placing his hand on top of the others’. 

“You know, sometimes,” Hanamaki sniffs, “I envy you.”

“How so?” Matsukawa raises an eyebrow.

“I dunno, you don’t get into fights with your parents and shit.”

“Mmm, that may be the case but,” he looks up to the ceiling as if he’s trying to recall a distant memory, “I don’t really get to spend time with them, so it’s kind of lonely.”

Turning back to the strawberry-blond, he wipes away the tears forming at Hanamaki’s eyes.

“Listen, you’re not a failure okay? I mean, what would our team be without you? You are important and loved, and some days may seem like shit, just like today but you are not alone, you can talk to me, or the captain and vice-captain although I’d choose Iwaizumi to rant to,” Hanamaki laughs softly, “or yeah, you could talk to me, okay? I’ll listen.”

“Mmm,” the other hums in acknowledgement, “thanks Issei.”

“No problem.” He smiles, “say would you like some hot chocolate and maybe uh, cuddle?” His voice trails off, the last part barely audible.

The other just stares at him but breaks into a smile and laughter.

“Sure you big cuddly dork.”

Matsukawa smiles at him and goes to the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate for him and Hanamaki. He also prepares blankets and pillows to surround both of them. Arriving back at his room, he gives the other his mug and proceeds to wrap more blankets around the two of them; Hanamaki scooting even closer to him and resting their head against the his chest. 

“By the way...” Hanamaki mutters.  
He hums in reply. 

“Are you seriously reading a romance novel?”

“What’s wrong with that? The story is good.”

“Oh my God Matsukawa,” the other laughs, “no wonder you’re such a sappy romantic asking for cuddles.”

“Well, I thought it would help you feel better that’s all.”

“If that’s the case then I’m glad to tell you that it’s working wonderfully.”

“That’s good,” Matsukawa nods, “even if people will treat you badly or make you feel bad about yourself, please remember that I will always love you.”

“Oh my God Issei, if that isn’t really romantic I don’t know what is, but it’s nice to feel loved, (especially by you.)” 

“What was that last part?”

“You should really stop reading romantic novels you’re getting too cheesy.”

“Well, cheese-filled hamburg steak is my favorite sooo…”

“Issei please.”

\---  
“Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.”  
-Lao Tzu

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh finally ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ (I thought I won't be able to post one today)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a nice week!


End file.
